dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pech
Pech An ancient race akin to the stone,made to tend the earth. An underground race whose secrecy has not hindered their hospitality. Play a Pech if you want... * to be a member of an unusual race of ancient wisdom * to be able to commune with the very earth to solve your problems * To be a member of a race that favors the battlemind, cleric, and fighter classes. Physical Qualities Pech are very short, ranging just above gnomes, with gangly builds. Their flesh is nearly as hard as granite, skin colors varying from stark white to yellowish-orange. They sport long orange or red hair often braided, and males often grow thick beards.There eyes are large, pupilless white orbs. Pech age slowly as children, reaching physical maturity later than humans, around the age of 35. They can live up to around 200 years, and due to their skill at hiding most live to die of old age and natural causes. Playing a Pech Untold ages ago, the pech served forgotten masters in the deepest caverns of the world. In time, their masters moved on, leaving the pech bereft of guidance. Some sought refuge in seemingly safer tunnels nearer the surface. The unspeakable horrors they encountered there transformed them into derro over the course of several generations. Those pech that stayed close to their ancestral caverns survive to this day, though in such small numbers and in such isolation that few of the surface world know of their existence. Pech are skilled miners and stonemasons, and are at times employed or enslaved as such by other subterranean races. They have learned to hide the entrances to their lairs most carefully, blending their narrow entranceways into the living rock such that they can only be seen from exactly the right angle. This hidden existence has allowed the pech to grow over time and establish themselves in the underdark. If discovered the pech will usually only resort to violence as a purely last resort. They prefer to welcome guests with open arms and kindness to dissuade acts of aggression. Due to their kind natures some who find them may try to take advantage of them but will find that the entire community will vanish if given the chance. When forced to fight the Pech will utilize picks as their primary weapons as well as using their natural affinity with stone to their advantage. Few pech take to adventuring but it isn't completely unheard of. Most commonly they are merchants or treasure seekers that will inevitably want to bring their success back to their people. '''Pech Characteristics:' Considerate, kind, cautious, industrious, clever, friendly, elusive Male Names: Alasdair, Eallair, Gregor, Lachie, Uisdean Female Names: Barabal, Finella, Kirstie, Lilias, Sheena Pech Adventurers Three sample Pech adventurers are described below. Alasdair is a pech fighter who would rather use his pick for minerals but appreciates the need to use his handy tool against those who would do him harm. A lover of all things shiny, his desire to always delve just a little deeper for the next big haul has left him with a lot of experience dealing with the darker creatures who inhabit the underdark. But despite having killed his fair share of nasty interlopers, Alasdair's love of exploration won't be put on hold. Lilias is a pech battlemind that has had enough of hiding in her underground village. Constantly hiding, hoping not to be found. Constantly relocating any time something gets too close, and if something does get in playing nice in the hopes they will leave peacefully. No more, she wants to venture boldly into the world, triumphant in her power. So when her people relocated for what seemed the hundredth time and they came close to a passage that led to the surface she left without looking back once. Now upon the surface world she strives to make a name for herself so big that even her reclusive clan will hear wind of it. ---- Category:4e Category:User Category:Race Category: Type Category: Subtype Note: If you are putting something on this site, and it is not your idea, please get permission from the author. ---- Category:Add New Category:4e